Ally's F'ed Up Life
by GirTacoCakesR5
Summary: Try be forced into a marriage with a man whore, just because his dad is the head vampire in this world. Will Ally and Austin find a way to get along or will Ally's best friend Abby and Austin's twin brother have to help? I suck at summaries by the way
1. AN

Authors note: Ok s I'm writing my first fanfiction on here so here's some info on the characters:

Ally: Typical teenage girl not cool and can't dance.

Austin: School Bad boy.

Abby: Punk Rock skater chic.

Ross: Austin's twin only nicer.

All: Vampires (yep supernatural almost love story)

So when I start it which will be today I think but. If not I'm a total loser. JK. See you later


	2. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov:

Could my life get any worse? I have to marry man whore Moon because of our stupid families. My BVFE got the nice one. How is it her luck better then mine? I mean we like the same person just in different bodies. She's wild Ally and I'm the mature Ally. Except for the fact we're vampires makes us different (different hunting ways). Anyway on with my life it's totally Fucked up. Well let start with my BVFE Guy:

-He dyed his hair blaack with one Blond streak left in it

-Changed his style to normal 'Abby ( A/N:Ally's BVFE)' A pair of jeans and a Band shirt

- And he LOVE LOVES her.

I got stuck with selffish, stupid, man whore Austin and he still just wants to get in other girls pants even thought we have to get married. He such Fucking idiot when it comes to girls. With human girls he needs to be gentle and sweet and then suck there blood. With vampire girls he need to find a dumb bimbo blonde (no offense blondes my friend is making me put that in here even thought she's blonde) humn girl mke her fall in love take her to abandon lot where his vampire girlfriend is and they both drine the blood of the bimbo bitch, Cassidy, I mean Glimmer yep Glimmer from The Hunger Games. (She's totally lying) Speaking of blood time to hunt.

5 hours later

"Why'd you do that? Now I have to starve!" I exclaim while been furious.

"It's not my fault you didn't run fast enough!" Austin yelled back at me.  
" Really?! Lst time I checked is tht It was my time to hunt because you hunted yesterday you ignorant ass!" That was the last thing we said to each other before I ran upstairs nd locked the door to 'Our' bedroom nd forced him to sleep on the couch. Then I decided to call Abby.  
"Hello?" "Abby!" "Ally what's wrong?" "I think I'm falling for Austin and he just so stupid nd oh forget it" That's when I finally broke down and cried. "Hold on Als I'll be there in 5 mins." Then she hung up.

5 mins. later

Abby came in to the room and hugged me. Ross was behind her and saw the pain I was in and decided to talk to Austin we could totally hear them from here.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Break Ally's heart."

There was slinence for two mins. before we heard.

"She's up there crying her fucking heart out and yo down here not giving shit. I seriously wish you weren't so stupid to see she accutally loves you other then those girls her wanted to get in your pants and yousaid no and they strted those nasty rumors. Stop being an idiot." then we heard sommeone slp someone we went down there and saw Austin cheek red and Ross looked pissed off. Austin just looked at me and I hoped he got a serious reality check from that slap.

Then someone came into the house shoot some kind of shot at Abby and then everything went black...

Next chapter will be Austin's pov. and I know this chapter may be a little confusing have any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll probably answer.

~Gir 


	3. Chapter 2

Austin's pov:

After five mins. from when Ross slapped me some guy barged in. He shot Ally and Abby. When I looked at him I knew who he was, Dallas, with Cassidy right behind him. I growled and chrged and tackled him while Ross locked Cssidy in the basement. After that Ross took Dallas to the basement nd called our dad to come finish them. I looked over at Ally and she was foming from the mouth. That's when I remembered that Ally was only half vampire because of her mom. Ross moved me out of the way and told me to check Abby while he tried to save Ally's life. I checked Abby. She was fine since her full vampire abilitities worked.

"Austin you need to turn Ally full vampire!" Me and Abby shot our heads his direction. "What?!" "Do you want her to die?" "No" "Then do it"

I had no choice I bit Ally and she started screaming bloody murder and Abby took my jacket to muffle her screams. When I finished Ross told me to carry her to the room and she should be fine in two hours. Ally was still screaming but it was quiter and she had her head buried in my chest. I hve to admit I was truely in love with Ally and no one could stop that.

When I reached the room I laid Ally on the bed and covered her up. I thought for a second and kissed her cheek. I went and waited for my dad. He finely came and killed Dallas and Cassidy. I went to sleep on the couch so Ally was more confortible.  
The next morning

I woke up to see Ally with her eyes red that couldn't be good... oh wait it is. It means she's in love and apparently so was I by Ally's expression. Ally leaned in and kiss me and that when it hit me. It was because she's a newborn full vampire her moods change great wht a day I'll have.

End Sorry It's short I'm posting this before I have to go to bed so I hope you like plus I'm working on oneshot called "I was Born to Die with You" It's n Allstar Weekend song plus the story will be Auslly And Abss (hehe Abss ps it's Abby/Ross couple name) so byes. ~Gir 


	4. Chapter 3

Ally's Pov

I woke up this morning to a sharp pain in my arm and my throat burning. I had this strange urge to drink 5 pints of blood. Wait. What? I'm suppost to only drink 1 pint and I never get the urge to drink 5. Someone turned me. I have to figure out who. As soon as I stood up Austin walked in.

"Hey Ally, are you ok?"

"Who the Finnick (10 points to who can tell me where the name Finnick is from) changed me to a full vampire before I was suppost to ?!"

"I did but for a reason."

"What is the reason?!"

"You were foaming out the mouth and Ross checked you and said the only way to save you is to turn you into a full vampire."

''Oh." After I said that I run into his arms and hugged him. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here and maybe I'm falling for him.

Austin's pov:

When Ally ran into my arms the moment we touched I knew I had completely fallen for her but I was going to let her know yet.

"Get off of me." As soon as I said that she backed away and had this hurt look in her eyes.

"Get out of the room." I did as she said as soon as I walked in to hall she slamed the door shut and locked it. I slid down the door.

Ally's Pov again

I slid down the door and cried. I can't believe I actually thought I was falling for that monster. All he does is break hearts. There was one thing I had to do.

Austin's pov again

I heard the door unlock and waited 2 mintues to see if she come out. She didn't. So I opened the door, the window was open and Ally was no where to be found.

Cliffy sorry guys but I gtg so I cut it short anyway see you friday for the next update. ~Gir 


	5. Chapter 4

Ally's pov

I ran toward the woods I stop at one point nd didn't know where in the forest I was. I heard a wolf howl I looked to my left and there ws a werewolf. Gret I went into wererwolf terriory. It charged toward me and I ran faster then normal. I trip on a branch, the werewolf right in front of me great I'm a goner.

Austin's pov

I jumped out her window and ran to find her. It was easy because her because of her scent and the trail it leaves. Strawberries and Vanilla. I ran til I saw a wolf growling at a girl who looked like she tripped on the branch underneath her foot. (I was going to put Ally's hair color but I need to test you guys to see if you payed attention in one of the other chapters) I ran grabbed the girl, she held on to my shoulders as I ran her back when I stopped at the hpuse I knew who it was, Ally. I found her and saved her wow.

Ross' pov finally

"So Ally told me she likes Austin but she couldn't fall for a jerk like him but she did an..." "Abby please stop talking for once jeez. I love you but I need you to stop talking and if you are quite for 5 mins. I'll take you to Hot Topic (A/N: Don't own Hot Topic but I wish I did) and buy you the Gir (A/N: Don't own Gir because he is form Invader Zim which I dopn't own either but if I did it would still be on TV ) backpack and Nyan Cat (A/N: Don't own Poptart body cat the flys in space pooping out rainbows) shirt you want." She nodded. For once I got her to shut up and started the timer on my phone.

Abby's pov Yay my character

I've been quite for 15 mins now and Ross better take me to In N' Out (A/N: Don't own) after this.(Yeah now that I wrote this and now am editing I was hungry.)

Ross' pov

" Ok we are ging to the mall and then In N' Out (A/n: Still don't own) " " Yay I was quite for 15 mins." " Anyway Austin like Ally too but won't tell her and thinks she doesn't like him so he's a jerk to her." "That complete dumbass. Anyway have Austin write a song wait scratch that you write a song and have him sing it to Ally"

5 hours later

No one's pov

"Ok you sing this song and Ally will love you. Here's you guitar now go sing lover boy." Ross said to Austin.

"Ok." ustin said as he walked out of the room to were All was with Abby. As soon as Abby saw Austin she went into the kitchen and spyed on them.

"Hey Ally I havesomething to say." "Then say it Austin." "But I'm going to sing it instead" He started stuming the guitar.

" whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh I kinda feel like it dont make like-like-like it dont make feel like it dont make sense

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable But I'm finding out loves unreliable I'm giving all I got just to make you stay Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star And I might drive myself insane If those lips aren't speakin my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe Im superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that Im swallowing down To counter this addiction you've got me on a mission Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?  
Chorus Shes got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in And then you're kicking me out again

Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one That can make a storm cloud break Pulling up the sun And I can't get caught in the rain Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction you've got me on a mission Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?

Chorus Shes got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in And then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right So would you say you're mine?  
(We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine?  
(We'll be just fine)

Chorus Shes got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh)

I kinda feel like it dont make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in And then you're kicking me out again (repeat)" (1)

When he finished he kissed Ally. So yeah it took help from friends but this isn't the end.

So that's like the beginning the next chpt. is where the title comes in anyway BookwormsARECool, Mimibunnyboo, Ausllyluvr all get 50 points for figuring out where Finnick came from which is The Hunger Games (don't own) and for 1. Is Love Like Woe by The Ready Set my second fav band (btw don't own them or the song) see you tonight or tomorrow. ~Gir


	6. AN 2

Ok so I havn't been on in forever mainly I forgot my password and forgot it was connect to my twitter *Facepalm* So I'm going to re make this story the same chapters just different name for a character and they will be edited...Yay! Ok so peaceskies and make sure you follow the other one cuz I'm not updating this one and new title maybe so yeah. PEACESKIES!


End file.
